Patrick McReary
Ireland |family = Maureen McReary (Mẹ) Ông McReary (Ba) Kate McReary (Em gái) Derrick McReary (Anh trai) Francis McReary (Anh trai) Gerald McReary (Anh trai) |affiliations = Gia đình tội phạm McReary Gia đình Pegorino (Liên kết/Trước đây) Niko Bellic (Trước đây) Elizabeta Torres (Trước đây) Gordon Sargent (Trước đây) Michael Keane (Trước đây) Michael De Santa (Tự chọn) Franklin Clinton (Tự chọn) Trevor Philips (Tự chọn) |vehicles = Oracle phong cách Ai-len Presidente Schafter màu trắng Comet màu đỏ Vincent màu lục |businesses = Cướp tài sản Buôn bán thuốc phiện |voice = Ryan Johnston |height = }} Patrick "Packie" McReary (Tiếng Ireland: Pádraig Mac Ruairí) là một nhân vật trong Grand Theft Auto dưới dạng nhân vật chủ đạo và bạn bè trong Grand Theft Auto IV, quần chúng trong The Lost and Damned, hỗ trợ trong The Ballad of Gay Tony và quần chúng trong Grand Theft Auto V. Packie là con trai út của ông McReary. Tiểu sử Thời niên thiếu Packie sinh vào năm 1979, ba mẹ của anh là bà Maureen McReary và một người ba không rõ tên. Packie là con trai út trong gia đình, em của Derrick, Francis và Gerald, anh của Kate. Sinh ra và lớn lên ở Dukes, anh chưa bao giờ sống ngoài Liberty City - ngoại trừ Alderney - sau sự kiện GTA IV. Ba của Packie là kẻ điên, nghiện ma túy nặng, thường xuyên đánh đập cả năm anh chị em trong nhà. Anh từng kể về ba mình, "Tôi nghĩ tôi từng thương ba tôi, nhưng kết quả là tôi ghét ba tôi". Khi đến độ tuổi mười bốn lúc học trung học, anh đi hành nghề buôn bán thuốc lá để kiếm tiền tiêu xài, rồi anh lại muốn lang thang ngoài được, tạm bán trú tại trường để tránh cảnh bạo lực bất hạnh từ ba mình. Packie trở thành tội phạm truy nã ở độ tuổi thiếu niên, anh cùng Gerry đang học trung học thực hiện rất nhiều vụ cướp trắng trợn. Anh bị bắt vào năm 1997 khi trộm phương tiện lúc 18 tuổi. Từ những năm tiếp theo, anh bị bắt nhiều lần vì phạm nhiều tội cướp bóc khác nhau. Lần cuối cùng Packie bị bắt là năm 2005 vì có hành vi sử dụng ma túy cùng với gái mại dâm. Một thời gian sau khi ba của anh tự tử, Gerry lên cai quản cả gia tài gia đình tội phạm McReary. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Khi bắt đầu sự kiện Grand Theft Auto IV, Packie tung hoành cả băng người Ireland, thực hiện liên tiếp vụ cướp bóc cùng với bạn bè của mình là "thánh đế" Michael Keane và Gordon Sargent, rồi được Gia đình Pegorino thuê làm vệ sĩ. Packie làm quen Niko Bellic lần đầu khi đang tụ lại tại điểm bán ma túy của Elizabeta Torres đang cùng bàn bạc về cuộc giao dịch nảy lửa mới. Packie và Niko kết thân với nhau sau khi trốn thoát khỏi cuộc giao dịch, đồng thời cho số điện thoại của nhau. Cảm kích với Niko, Packie giới thiệu gia đình và băng nhóm tội phạm của mình. Họ bắt đầu cùng nhau đi cướp ở các băng tội phạm khác (đầu tiên là đi cướp nhóm Algonquin Triads và sau đó đi cướp gia đình Ancelotti), đỉnh điểm là cả bọn rủ nhau đi cướp ngân hàng Bank of Liberty ở Algonquin trong Three Leaf Clover. Sau khi cướp được bộn tiền, Packie mua chiếc Comet màu đỏ. Sau vụ cướp ngân hàng, Packie vẫn tiếp tục liên lạc với Niko, có dịp mời Niko cùng mình đi tham gia các hoạt động trong thành phố. Nếu Niko tham gia hoạt động nhận đủ lượt thích từ Packie, Packie sẵn sàng yểm trợ Niko một cục bom cài phương tiện. Packie giúp Niko bắt cóc Gracie Ancelotti cho Gerry. Packie không hề hay biết chuyện Niko giết một người anh của mình, vì thế anh gọi Niko đến dự lễ tang người anh. Khi Packie tin tưởng Niko, Packie giao Kate cho Niko để Niko rủ cô đi hẹn hò với nhau. Ở cuối trò chơi The Ballad of Gay Tony, Packie xuất hiện trở lại và đang ra khỏi chiếc taxi, đến sân bay quốc tế Francis, xách kiện hàng chứa toàn là tiền. Sang 2013, anh dọn sang ở Los Santos, tiếp tục hành nghề cướp giật của mình. Grand Theft Auto V .]] Packie xuất hiện trở lại trong Grand Theft Auto V ở đầu trò chơi đang cướp bóc một cửa hiệu bán thuốc tại Strawberry cùng với một người lạ mặt. Khi người chơi tìm thấy anh, anh yêu cầu họ tìm một chiếc xe đủ nhanh để trốn thoát. Người chơi có thể giúp, hoặc giúp chủ cửa hàng giết Packie và người đi theo mình. Nếu họ giúp Packie, anh sẽ cảm ơn họ và trở thành tay chủ lực trong những đợt cướp tiếp theo. Packie là một trong những tay chủ lực có kỹ năng, tay nghề cao bậc nhất, nhưng tỷ lệ ăn chia là 12%. Khi tuyển chọn Packie làm tay chủ lực, Packie sẽ không bao giờ để xảy ra tai nạn làm mất tài sản trong quá trình đi cướp so với các băng nhóm khác. Thú vị thay, nếu người chơi chọn Packie làm tay chủ lực, sau này anh đề cập đến vụ cướp trắng trợn của mình trong lúc di chuyển từ Sandy Shores đến Paleto Bay trong The Paleto Score. Packie cũng đề cập trong quá khứ rằng một trong tay chủ lực của mình bị giết bởi con tin, và kể sơ lược từng chi tiết về cách họ bỏ trốn. Anh cũng nhắc đến người anh cả của mình là Derrick, cũng là tay chủ lực của vụ cướp ngân hàng, và bảo rằng Derrick đã qua đời vì lạm dụng ma túy quá mức. Cuối cùng, anh nhắc đến Niko Bellic, tay yểm trợ đằng sau. Packie bảo rằng anh không còn liên lạc với Niko sau khi rời Liberty City, cả bản thân anh còn không biết gì về Niko nữa, cho rằng Niko đã qua đời rồi. Tính cách Lúc đầu, Packie luôn tự cho mình thật mạnh mẽ lên và sống đừng để tâm. Nhưng lúc say xỉn hoặc tâm sự với Niko, anh lúc nào cũng bộc lộ cảm xúc đau khổ. Anh luôn tự bảo "thế giới này thật tàn nhẫn và xấu xa", có thể cho rằng mọi người luôn đối xử tệ bạc với anh. Kate bảo rằng Packie đôi lúc cũng cãi nhau với cô nhưng khi ở ngoài đường, là người anh, anh sẽ bảo vệ cô em gái hết mình, dọa đánh những người nhìn cô với ánh mắt "coi thường". Khi Kate qua đời trong kết thúc Revenge, anh vô cùng đau khổ trước cái chết của em gái mình và không thể liên lạc với Niko một vài ngày. Packie là người nghiện ngập nhưng mức độ nhẹ hơn nhiều so với người anh Derrick của mình, người chơi có thể thấy đôi lúc Packie sử dụng ma túy hoặc đi tìm gái mại dâm. Dẫu sao, Packie cũng là một người thẳng thắn và có tính dứt khoát, nghiêm nghị. So với Niko, Packie không phải là một người nguy hiểm, bạo lực trong giới tội phạm như liệt kê trong LCPD bởi vì trong Three Leaf Clover, khi nhiệm vụ thất bại vì giết quá nhiều con tin, Packie bảo rằng anh không thích "kiếm đồng tiền máu lạnh". Sau từng năm, vấn đề nghiện ma túy của Packie ngày càng trầm trọng khiến anh mắc nhiều căn bệnh oái ăm. Năm 2013, anh bảo rằng anh không thể nào có cảm xúc với phụ nữ nếu không có ma túy đi cùng, bởi vậy khi ở với phụ nữ, anh hay lén lút chui vào phòng tắm để sử dụng. Ngoại hình ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' và phiên bản của nó Packie là người Ireland lùn và ốm hơn Niko. Anh có vết sẹo dưới mắt trái của mình, có thể là bị đánh đập khi say xỉn. Mũi của anh cũng bị cong nhẹ, có thể là do bị chấn thương. Thường phục của Patrick là chiếc áo len tay dài màu trắng, chồng áo sơ mi màu lục, anh mang quần tây xanh cùng với chiếc giày giống kiểu người Nga. Mắt của anh màu lục nhưng chuyển xám hơn, kiểu tóc gần chọc đầu đinh. Nước da cả anh trong nổi lên mẩn đỏ và hồng hào, có thể là hậu quả của việc sử dụng thuốc phiện. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Packie xuất hiện trở lại, nhưng rất khác so với Grand Theft Auto IV. Anh càng ngày càng nhiều vết sẹo hơn, khuôn mặt tái nhợt và già hẳn đi. Hai gò má của anh nhô to rõ và phần thịt bị lún xuống khá sâu. Mắt của anh cũng thâm quần đi. Anh chỉ sử dụng một bộ trang phục duy nhất và không thay trong suốt trò chơi. Mũi của anh cũng dày hơn sau năm năm sự kiện GTA IV. Bạn bè Một thời gian sau sự kiện Three Leaf Clover, Packie gọi Niko để bầu bạn với anh. Packie là bốn trong năm người bạn mà Niko có thể đi chơi trong trò chơi, Packie rảnh vào lúc 4 giờ chiều và 6 giờ sáng. Anh có thể tham gia sáu hoạt động khác sau đây; Bowling, Ném phi tiêu, Uống rượu, Bắn bida, Kịch, và Câu lạc bộ thoát y. Nếu Packie thích Niko trên 75% (đồng thời hoàn thành nhiệm vụ "Actions Speak Louder than Words"), người sẽ mở khóa được khả năng đặc biệt của anh. Khả năng đặc biệt của Packie cho phép Niko gọi Packie chuẩn bị một cài bom để triệt xóa một số mục tiêu khó nhằn trong những giao tranh. Khả năng này có thể phù hợp trong một số tình huống hoặc hoàn cảnh nhiệm vụ khác nhau. Khi người chơi nhờ đem bom, Packie sẽ báo Niko vị trí của trái bom. Khi Niko tìm được, Niko có thể phát tung quả bom này bằng cách gọi lại cho Packie. Mở khóa khả năng của Packie sẽ tặng người chơi thành tích "Dial 'B' for Bomb". Packie sẽ thích bạn nếu điều khiển phương tiện nhanh, thốt lên những câu nói như "Nếu anh muốn đến đó thì anh cứ việc tăng tốc cỡ đó đi." và "Làm như vậy là đúng rồi đấy, Niko." Anh cũng tham gia đánh nhau khi trong hoạt động bạn bè, và (cùng với những người bạn khác) hỗ trợ Niko trong bất kỳ giao tranh trong hoạt động. Kỹ năng (GTA V) Kỹ năng cướp của Packie trong GTA V: *Sức khỏe vô địch* *Chính xác cao* *Có tỷ lệ giao tranh tốt* *Đa dạng vũ khí* Nhân vật bị giết *Eugene Reaper - Bị giết trong vụ cướp ngân hàng bởi Packie, Derrick để trả thù cho cái chết của Michael Keane. Cơ sở dữ liệu LCPD |} Nhiệm vụ xuất hiện ;Grand Theft Auto IV * First Date (Quần chúng) * Luck of the Irish * Have a Heart (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) * Harboring a Grudge (Chủ) * Waste Not Want Knots (Chủ) * Three Leaf Clover (Chủ) * Tunnel of Death * Undertaker (Chủ) * I'll Take Her (Giọng nói) * Ransom (Giọng nói/Chủ) * She's a Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend * Out of Commission (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ/Revenge) ;The Lost and Damned * Credits ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * I luv LC * Ladies' Night * Ladies Half Price * Credits ;Grand Theft Auto V * Getaway Driver (Có thể bị giết) * The Jewel Store Job (Tự chọn) * The Paleto Score (Tự chọn) * The Bureau Raid (Tự chọn) * The Big Score (Tự chọn) Thư viện ảnh Artwork-GTAIV-PatrickMcReary.png PatrickMcReary-GTA4-policecomputer.jpg PatrickMcRearyIV.png|Packie trong Luck of the Irish. DriveBy-GTA4-NPC.jpg|Packie bắn lái về phía LCPD. PackieWantsumMunney.jpg|Packie trong "Three Leaf Clover". DiamondsAreAGirlsBestFriend-GTAIV-meeting.jpg| Credits-TBOGT-Packie.png|Packie rời Liberty City. PackieSittingOnCouch-GTAIV.png|Packie trong GTA IV. PatrickMcReary-GTA5.jpg|Packie McReary trong GTA V. TheJewelStoreJob-GTA5.png|Packie chuẩn bị cướp Vangelico cùng Michael. PackieMcReary-GTAV.jpg| Packie-GTAV Status.png|Kỹ năng Packie PackieGTAV.jpg Packie_GTAV.jpg PatrickMcReary-GTAV.png Điều hướng }}de:Patrick McReary en:Patrick McReary es:Patrick McReary hu:Patrick McReary nl:Patrick McReary pl:Patrick McReary pt:Patrick McReary ru:Патрик Макрири Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA IV Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong The Ballad of Gay Tony Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong The Lost and Damned Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA V Thể_loại:Người giao nhiệm vụ Thể_loại:Bạn bè Thể_loại:Gangster Thể_loại:Lãnh đạo băng đảng Thể_loại:Gia đình tội phạm McReary Thể_loại:Thành viên băng nhóm đi cướp Thể_loại:Xuất hiện ngẫu nhiên Thể_loại:Nhân vật quyết định